


Grave Flowers

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik





	Grave Flowers

He bit the inside of his lip. He looked to the sky, shrouded in clouds that threatened to spill out their rain at any moment but wouldn’t.

  
The bouquet clutched in his hand, of red poppies and roses, threatened to drop straight out of his hand and to the ground, but he wasn’t even halfway through the lines of tombstones yet.

  
So he kept going, past the stone angels and trees that could only make him wonder what fed them to make them grow so strong, reaching towards the heavens above. And he sighed as he reached the too new, too old grave of his dearest friend.

  
The flowers dropped out of his hand and he let out a sigh. Finality surrounded him like it did each time he came near this place. His dearest friend wouldn’t come back, everything was over. He knew that. He accepted that. 

  
So why had he been coming to his grave every week for the past two years?


End file.
